


Lucky Charm

by blackkat



Series: Tumblr Drabbles [9]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crushes, Football | Soccer, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 20:36:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9089788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackkat/pseuds/blackkat
Summary: For the prompt "You always watch our soccer/football game but you’re always alone and I wanted to talk to our number one fan", HashiObi version.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LordOfTheNargles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordOfTheNargles/gifts).



“Our lucky charm is back!” Hashirama says excitedly, peering around the edge of the wall to study the stands.

With a huff, Madara whacks him in the back of the head. “A human being isn’t a luck charm, you idiot! He’s just a fan.”

“Who’s been to every game we’ve won this season,” Hashirama insists. He smiles brightly, bouncing on the toes of his cleats, and makes a decision. “I’m going to go talk to him!”

Madara reels him back by the hair, completely ignoring his yelps of protest. “Oh no you don’t! The game starts in less than ten minutes, and if we lose because our captain was up in the stands making _cow eyes_ at a spectator, I’m going to tie you to the roof of my car like a luggage rack!”

In the shadows behind him, Tobirama narrows his eyes, and Hashirama can practically _see_ the shiver that slides down Madara’s spine.

“I hope,” Tobirama says with all the warmth of a glacier, “that you’re not threatening my brother, Uchiha.”

Madara whirls on him, poised to yell, and Hashirama wastes no time ducking out of the confrontation and booking it up the stairs. Behind him, his friend snarls with anger, but Hashirama doesn’t wait to find out if it’s at him or his younger brother. He slides out into one of the middle rows, reaching up to adjust his headband, and spots his target easily: a young man with spiky black hair and an eyepatch, not dressed for the cold but still sporting a scarf in Konoha’s colors. His attention is focused on his phone right now, but Hashirama has spent a lot of games watching him with every spare second; once the match starts, Hashirama has never seen him look away.

“Hello!” he says brightly, and the man jumps and almost drops his phone. One glance at Hashirama and he flushes, just a little, and hunkers down into his scarf.

“Shouldn’t you be on the field?” he asks, and though he probably intends it to come out pointed, it just sounds faintly bashful.

“We still have a few minutes,” Hashirama assures him, and offers up a smile. “I couldn’t let another match go by without saying hello to our lucky charm, though!”

Red is curling down his face, from his hairline to where his chin is hidden by the scarf. “Lucky charm?” he splutters. “I’m not—I just—you—”

“Always win when you show up,” Hashirama counters cheerfully. “We haven’t won this many matches in long time. So thank you!”

The man mumbles something that could be either ‘you’re welcome’ or ‘you’re crazy’, but before Hashirama can ask for clarification there’s a bellow like an enraged bull from the field. Hashirama winces.

“Caught,” he says sheepishly, pushing to his feet. “I’ll come find you after the game!”

There’s another stutter behind him, but Hashirama is already taking the steps down two at a time. When he hits the field, Madara is already yelling (again), but Tobirama just lifts a cool brow at him.

“What?” Hashirama asks, bewildered.

Tobirama rolls his eyes, eloquent and pointed, and steps away. “I assume you haven’t noticed that he only ever cheers for _you_?”

Hashirama stops dead, turning to stare at his brother. Tobirama simply smirks at him, then picks up a jog and heads for midfield.

There’s time enough for one more glance at the stands before Hashirama has to go and shake hands with the other captain. He takes it, and…

Up in the stands, the man ducks his face back into his scarf, but Hashirama is absolutely certain their eyes met. 

 


End file.
